Inevitability
by Heidi Lovecraft
Summary: The full story of Rachel Berry and Jesse St James, from the moment they meet in the music store to their wedding in New York. Because so much more happened than those few scenes we saw... St Berry.


**Author's note: I'm Italian so feel free to correct any mistake I made. And damn, I do wish I owned Glee. Enjoy :)**

The first time he sees her, he was not supposed to. Shelby insists on dragging him to Sectionals every year to check out the competition, even though it is crystal clear that there is _no_ competition. Vocal Adrenaline has won three national titles in a row, there is literally not one glee club in America that can threaten their winning streak - not with her coaching them, not with _him_ leading them -, let alone in freaking Lima, Ohio. It's pointless. I mean one of the groups that are supposed to be performing is only made up of _deaf_ people. Is it some sort of sick joke?

This year he had actually managed to find a way around it. He would send Andrea in his place, and just catch on the details later on, if anything worth mentioning happened - which he strongly doubted. Leave it to Shelby Corcoran to be persuasive enough to actually convince him to be there.

Well. She did threaten to take away his Range Rover.

As he predicted, the deaf kids suck. So do the weird girls that look like they just got out of jail or something. Their performance is soulless. Insipid. Their song choices are quite boring too. Shelby watches uninterested.

He's surprised to see her face light up as the last glee club is introduced.

Please welcome McKinley High's New Directions. Stupid name.

And then _she_ starts singing.

 _Don't Rain on My Parade_.

Her voice catches him by surprise. He turns to look at her, all wide, bright eyes, in her cute little black dress. Young, so young and so hopeful and _oh_ , so talented. And he's unable to tear her eyes from her as she moves, fast, singing her heart out. Her voice is raw and refined at the same time. She's powerful, she has the crowd's undivided attention. A star in the making. A little rough around the edges, but nothing some more work can't fix. And, Barbra Streisand is a good choice. It fits her.

She takes his breath away as she belts out the last notes, and he's sold. He briefly turns to his coach. The woman lets nothing out but knowing her for as long as he had, he can sense that she's as impressed as he is. Maybe more. That girl is something else.

I mean, she could use a little improvement. But under Shelby's coaching she would become perfect in no time.

Perfect to sing with him. They have to sing together someday, he just knows.

"That's your competition."

He smiles. He just wants to know her name.

"Jesse, I have something I need you to do for me. Meet me tomorrow in the auditorium, okay?"

* * *

The music store is the perfect place to find a little peace. God knows she needs that. And she needs a Hello song. Mr Schue didn't exactly appreciate her first choice and if she wants to stay in his good graces - even if sometimes she wonders if she's ever actually been in them -, she needs to work hard for this. Glee club is pretty much the only thing in her life that makes sense lately, considering all of the Finn drama.

She doesn't want to think about Finn, but it's so hard not to. Especially when choosing a song. If they were still together she could serenade him with Beyoncè's "Hello". Way too easy. He did have her at hello... But nope, he had to go find his "inner rockstar". Screw him.

She picks up a Lionel Richie songbook almost without thinking. No more Finn. He's been such a jerk, and she deserves way better than that.

Suddenly a hand comes over her songbook, and she's frozen in place for a second.

 _Hello, Bambi eyes. God, you look sweet,_ Jesse can't help but think, "Lionel Richie, huh? One of my favorites."

"Oh my God. You're Jesse St James. You're in Vocal Adrenaline."

She wants to kick herself for sounding like a twelve-year-old fangirl, or something. This is her _competition_. And yes, he's kinda hot, but not enough to pull her away from her goals. Regionals. Nationals. Stardom. Her destiny. She's dedicated to winning, that's why she knows who he is.

"And you're Rachel Berry."

 _Oh my God he knows my name. Dammit, Berry. Pull yourself together._

She has to remind herself that he is dedicated to winning too. That's why he knows who she is. Some part of her is flattered that Vocal Adrenaline feels threatened by New Directions enough to do some research.

"I saw you perform at Sectionals. Your rendition of Don't Rain On My Parade was flawed. You totally lacked Barbra's emotional depth.", he goes on, and she's about to protest, because she most certainly did _not_ lack Barbra's emotional depth, no matter how good of a judge he thinks he is. Well, he has won four National titles, but still. She's been practising that number since she learned how to walk.

"But you're talented."

Oh, she knows. She can't help but smile. Maybe he's not such a bad judge.

"This is one of my favorite haunts", he moves, skipping through some books. His movements are quite graceful. Dancing does that to you. "I like to come and flip through the celebrity biographies, pick up some lifestyle tips. I'm a senior now, so this year's kind of my victory lap. Snagging a fourth consecutive national championship would just be gravy. I'm getting out of Ohio soon. I've got a full ride to a little school called the University of California, Los Angeles. Maybe you've heard of it? It's in Los Angeles."

He's so full of himself, but she can't help but feel admiration towards him. A full scholarship at UCLA is quite impressive. And he's talented. Almost as much as her.

He looks pensive as he turns to the piano. "What do you say we take her for a spin?"

She stutters, "Here? N-uh-uh-uh I'm kinda nervous." He wants to sing in the middle of the stores? With people watching? She's not ready. _  
_

He sighs and chuckles. "I remember when I used to get nervous. Come on. I do this all the time."

She follows him, not quite sure what to do yet. He's unlike anyone she's ever met so far.

"I like to give impromptu concerts for the homeless. It's so important to give back."

She bites back a laugh. This boy's attitude. He reminds her of... well, herself.

His fingers graze the piano keys, and as silly and clichè as it sounds, suddenly it feels as if it's just the two of them.

 _I've been alone with you_  
 _Inside my mind_  
 _And in my dreams I've kissed your lips_  
 _A thousand times_ _I sometimes see you_  
 _Pass outside my door_  
 _Hello!_  
 _Is it me you're looking for?_

His voice. Damn, his voice... and his eyes... She can feel herself being pulled in so easily. His tone is just so deep, and languid, and she wants to lose herself in it so bad it's ridiculous.

 _I can see it in your eyes_  
 _I can see it in your smile_  
 _You're all I've ever wanted_  
 _And my arms are open wide_

She joins in, almost breathless. The way he looks at her, like he wants her to just let him lead her. Lead her away from any insecurity she might have about their little impromptu concert. Their voices are a perfect match and she feels herself growing more relaxed and more confident as they keep going. He's good at putting her at ease.

 _'cause you know just what to say_  
 _And you know just what to do_  
 _And I want to tell you so much_  
 _I love you..._

He's suddenly hyper aware of their sides touching while they sit on the piano stool. She's doing something to him... her voice, her wide eyes, he doesn't know what it is yet but it feels too good to stop.

 _I long to see the sunlight in your hair_  
 _And tell you time and time again_  
 _How much I care_

He likes that he can push her limits and watch how beautiful she looks, rid of all nervousness.

 _Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_  
 _Hello!_  
 _I've just got to let you know_  
 _'cause I wonder where you are_  
 _And I wonder what you do_

As the song grows more intense she feels so lost, so free of every boundary. She likes, no, she _loves_ singing with Jesse St James.

 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_  
 _Or is someone loving you?_  
 _Tell me how to win your heart_  
 _For I haven't got a clue_  
 _But let me start by saying I love you_

He plays the last notes and she breathes slowly, quietly. He looks so good, with those curly hair, and those blue eyes and his lips...

He seems quite stunned as his eyes roam over her, like he's just made an amazing discovery. "We should do this more often..." he says with a smile after a brief silence, "How's Friday night?"

Suddenly reality hits her. "Hmm... I don't know if it's such a good idea."

His brows furrow. "What? Why? Rachel, we sounded amazing. No, more than amazing. That was..."

"I know", she interrupts him. "But, you're in Vocal Adrenaline, and I'm in New Directions..."

He's once again taken aback by how much alike they are. Competitive. Driven. "Come on...", his hand reaches hers, "Please, Rachel. We won't even mention glee club. I promise. I want to see you again."

Rachel can actually feel the butterflies in her stomach as he looks at her with pleading blue eyes. "Okay. Friday it is." _It's not like I'm dating Finn anyways. And after this... Finn who?_

As he saves his number on her phone, he can't help but feel some guilt. So much for "befriending" Rachel Berry. He hasn't really asked much about Shelby's ulterior motives, but he's not dumb and he has a feeling they're less than honorable. And Rachel seems just so, innocent.

And then she smiles again and he just knows.

This girl is going to be trouble.


End file.
